There has been a conventionally known observation device such as a telescope that observes an intermediate image of an object formed by an objective lens through an ocular lens (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). In addition, there has been a known small-sized display device using liquid crystal techniques or the like.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3070429